User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/The Future of NF's Leadership
Hello all. Let me take this quick chance to say that anything involved with me, including my apprenticeship offer, will be put on hold until further notice. There are a couple more important things I need to take care of on the wiki first, but I will go back to it and look at the resumes. Until then, the acceptance period will be extended so anybody who wants to take time to refine their resume for my appenticeship can do so. But anyways, moving onto my main point. It's time to finally set up NF's Administration for good. And in doing so, the system we will be using is that NF has only five Admins. In reference to the very series we work on, they are known as the Five Kages of NF. The Naruto Fanon Wiki:Five Admin Summit page was merely a prototype of my original plans for how we'd determine the Admins of NF. And with that, I'm finally ready to get the true system going. So keep up as I go over the important aspects of the new plan. Five Kages First things first, I think I need to explain the duties of each Kage up until this point. While each possess the same duties when it comes to certain degrees of the site, there are very specific and important duties that are limited only to each Kage. Remember that communication between the Kages is key. Hokage: Administering the Permanent Ban to a registered User. No breaching of NF policy justifies a permanent ban, but in many cases, such a punishment must be given to unruly users. In order to prevent potential abusing of this, the Hokage solely deals in the application of a permanent banning. Additionally, the Hokage is the one whom says when "enough is enough". One who is imperturbable and like an unmovable pivot, whom commands respect through subtle intimidation among the userbase and keeps everybody in line when it comes to the dealing of punishments. While Raikage is the one whom deals in sudden arguments and likewise, when a situation becomes out of hand, the Hokage steps in to assist the Raikage in the situation. To end with, permanent bans may be given by other Admins only in the case of an unregistered editor; in other words, an anon. The Hokage works alongside the Kazekage often in order to make sure policies are followed to the letter. Hokage is tasked with coming up with acceptable periods of banning in the event that a policy is breached. In addition, in terms of content, the Hokage and Mizukage work together in keeping the content level of NF up to a sufficient standard. Punishments are discussed between the two respective Kages in both situations, and then finally decided upon by the Hokage. * As of now, this is held by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou Kazekage: Policy writing. They are the legislative branch of NF and deal in what rules must be implemented into NF. The Kazekage and Hokage often work together in order to make sure users are following the policies. Likewise, the Kazekage and Mizukage work together to develop policies that deal with content control. Kazekage and Tsuchikage work together to establish a code of conduct in the chatroom that must be followed, to which the Tsuchikage will enforce. Ideally, they set the bar for what every Kage must enforce as proper rulings. * As of now, this is held by User:Ten Tailed Fox Mizukage: Tasked with content, consisting of, but not limited to: roleplays, criticism and other activities. tasked to roleplays, criticism and other activities. A Mizukage would, for instance, require great experience with roleplays, excellent comprehension of skills and abilities, be capable of writing excellent reviews, and overall be capable of organizing. They are the fine line which keeps NF's image as respectable authors from descending to moronic works of idiocy. The Mizukage works together with Kazekage to establish content policies, and works with the Hokage to make sure those content policies are enforced, lest a punishment be rendered by the latter. * This will be up for applying. Tsuchikage: Chat monitoring. Simple as that, the Tsuchikage is the Chat Moderator and must keep an eye to the chat. He or She whom applies for this position must be active, of course, but also active on the chat very often. Communication skills are important and is expected to work closely with the Raikage. One such example is to have the Raikage bring two arguing parties to the chatroom where both the Raikage and Tsuchikage will oversee the argument and help them reach a resolution. Tsuchikage must work alongside the Kazekage to come up with a proper code of conduct that must be followed on the chatroom. If things escalate, the Hokage and Tsuchikage may work together to deal out the punishment and see if it also prompts a wiki ban as well. * This will be up for applying. Raikage: Observing the interaction among users and preventing arguments from breaking out. The one whom holds this position must be diplomatic and completely impartial, able to see the points and flaws of both parties' argument and help them to reach a peaceful resolution. If things escalate beyond a certain point, however, the Hokage is tasked with assisting the Raikage and cooperates with the latter to settle the dispute with potential punishments. Therefore, the overall goal of the Raikage is to prevent things from reaching that stage. Raikage must work with the Kazekage to set up the rules for what can be tolerated as acceptable conduct between users. Likewise, the Raikage and Mizukage work together in order to make sure user interaction in roleplays is kept to satisfication. * This will be up for applying. Once the system is put into effect, I will have a much better description for each Kage's duties. So if anything sounds confusing above, come talk to me and I'll clear things up for what each Kage is responsible for. Standard Admin Duties *'Template Creation:' Only Admins can create templates, no matter what the case. I don't care what fancy template you know how to make, you can't make it. As a result, all non-approved templates that were made by those whom are not Admins and do not serve any greater purpose other than to "beautify" your articles, will be deleted. No exceptions. That's right, no more unique property tags. We have a perfectly good one, use it. Don't like our infobox model? Tough. You can protest it, and we Admins will listen to your concerns, and consider it. No doubt about that. But if you go against our wishes and make the template, you will be warned and it will be deleted. Second and third offenses will result in appropiate banning. *'Policy Removal:' Admins are in charge of NF's policies. Therefore, they have the power to remove them or to alter old ones to fit new conditions. However, such an act, regardless of the reason, requires notice from all five Kage. And nothing less. For a policy to be voted out, a minimum vote of 3-2 is required among the five Kages for a ruling to be approved; one of which must be the Kazekage's. He or She is allowed to completely veto the decision, within reason. More will be added to the actual page, but basically, every Kage has the same duties as a standard Admin would have. The Five Great Nations In order to keep NF's user base organized, what we will be doing is splitting up the entire user base into five groups, or otherwise, five "villages". Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo. But this doesn't come along with any perks. Think of it like High School, where you were all assigned one specific guidance counselor with whom you knew you could speak with about concerns. That's what this is. If you are placed in Konoha, think of the Hokage as being your guidance counselor, whom you can speak with regarding concerns and whatnot. Asking them for help, for assistance, et cetera. Your Kage will be the person you can feel safe in knowing that they represent your interests and represent you yourself, as an individual user. This will be expanded on after we gather all five Kage together, but this will be the general gist of the idea. Applying for Adminship Now, we come to the main point of this blog. With me and Ten as Kages, that leaves three empty positions. As of this point, anybody who was an Admin prior to now besides me and Ten have been officially demoted back to user status. Every one will be given a chance to apply so be sure to pay attention below. The application is composed of two parts, the "Resume" and the "Interview", and will be overviewed by myself and Ten in the process of acceptance. Pre-Req There are requirements you must meet before applying for Adminship, something you must treat seriously. *'Activity:' You must be active on NF at least four days a week, but you may not be absent from Wiki affairs for a consistent period longer than three days without letting me know prior of an incident, or if you are an Admin, you will be demoted and replaced. You don't need to tell me why you're going to be absent, but you need to tell me when and for how long you think you'll be gone, so that actions may be taken to ensure that your duties as a Kage will be covered until your return. *'High Exceptions:' As a Kage, a lot is expected of you. Users look to you for guidance and example, so if you believe as though you're not up to the task, don't bother applying. Do not apply to be a Kage if you "think" you'll do well, apply with the idea that you know you can do good on NF and be an excellent leader for your people here. *'Self-Control:' If you believe yourself to be a person whom gets angry easily or can't maintain a sense of posterity, then don't apply. We do not need hotheads. *'Devotion:' An Admin is expected to be devoted to the cause: to better NF for the good of all users. If you're just doing this to kill time, we don't want you. We need Admins whom have an unparalleled desire to make NF an excellent fanon and fan fiction site so all members may enjoy themselves while also keeping up a standard of quality here. If you are not prepared to cast aside your own personal desires and wishes for the good of NF, then don't apply. *'Sufficient Grammar:' It goes without saying... if you don't have good grammar, don't even bother applying. Seriously, I mean it. Resume Now, to officially request Adminship, you must submit a resume below in the blog comments. The resume must include the following information: #Your username #Which Kage position would you prefer to have, if selected. (Mizukage, Tsuchikage, or Raikage) #How active you are on a weekly basis. #How long have you been on NF. #Any prior experience as an Admin on either another wiki, this wiki, a forum, or some other website entirely. #Notable Skills (Note: Please make this at least one paragraph long, detailing what skills would make you a suitable Admin on NF. Examples include, being good at organization, being a social "people's person", a high tolerance, great self-control of emotion. Whatever you think will help your case in being selected as an Admin, be sure to report it in the last part of your resume.) Interviews In addition to the resume you must submit, you are also expected to complete an interview, answering certain questions that will give us a better idea of what kind of leader you might be and if you truly are what we want here as an Admin. Now, since I can't just go around and speak with each user individually, it will be up to you to answer the following three questions, in order, and send them to me on my message wall. Each question must be answered in at least one complete paragraph (four or more complete sentences) or more, with satisfactory grammar. Otherwise, the interview questions will be expected to be rewritten and submited, or the entire application shall be rejected. The questions are: #''Why do you want to become a Kage here on NF?'' #''If promoted as Kage, which Kage position would you want to have? What traits and skills do you have that you believe deem you the best choice for that Kage position?'' #''What is NF to you? What do you consider this site and its user base to be to you?'' Closing Words I know that, in the past, Admins have always been selected via user voting. But the thing is, only the Administration knows what is best for the Administration, and therefore, it is up to us to impartially determine whom will make for effective Admins. Me and Ten will begin deliberations on March 17, 2013'' and we will have our final decision on '''March 19, 2013 as to whom we will promote as Kage. This will give everybody a full week to work up a resume and to answer the interview questions, so be sure to take your time and make an impressive application. If anybody has any questions, please come to my message wall or contact me on Chatango; on the latter, my username is Silverhairseireitou. I don't want the blog comments to be filled with questions and such, so just ask me personally. The blog comments should be reserved only for Resumes, while Interview questions should be sent to me as a personal message on my message wall. Please make sure to have the title of your interview answers message on my message wall be "Interview - Username". With that being said, good luck to everybody in their attempt to apply and I hope to receive plenty of applications from everybody soon! --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 08:10, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts